bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Kancho-kun
Kancho-kun (カンチョー君, Kancho-kun), also known as Kanpyo-kun (カンピョー君, Kanpyo-kun) in the anime, "The Splinter" in the English dub, and Mr. Enema '''in the English manga, is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the former Y-Block leader of the Maruhage Empire's third era. Background Kancho-kun is a tiny pink creature with hands on his head. He has no facial features except two dots for eyes, and two flat, rectangular feet. His main attack is firing his fingers up an opponent's rear-end, a prank commonly performed by small children called a "kancho" (hence his name). He has four jet pipe's on his sides to help launch him towards his opponent's posterior. Personality The main personality trait Kancho-kun has displayed is his determination to "kancho" people, which is his only life goal. He has also shown assertiveness, immediately nominating himself as the de-facto leader of the rebellion against the Reverse Maruhage Empire. History The Former Maruhage Empire The Kancho that the rebels encountered (named Kancho-kun) was the former leader of '''Y-Block. After stabbing Tokoro Tennosuke (Jelly Jiggler), the angry jelly-man removes him from his behind... where he already is seen dead (a Kancho dies after it has accomplished its life's work). The Playoffs and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Despite being dead, Kancho-kun comes back alive and well during the threat of the Reverse Maruhage Empire, and becomes de-facto leader of the group as they journey through the Yamiking towards Hydrate. He hardly assists the rebels at all, until they come face-to-face with the mad leader himself, where he lands many painful kancho blows against Hydrate's rear-end (but dies multiple times). After the Reverse Maruhage Empire falls, Kancho-kun disappears without explanation. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Kancho finally returns to the series when the rebels are fighting Tsuru Tsurulina III. Though he fails to kill him, he was able to land a powerful blow against his former leader. He then dies, but this time for real. In the final chapter of the series, Don Patch arrives at a graveyard, where several Kancho gathered for the funeral of the third-era Y-Block leader who had assisted the rebels in the final battle. Don Patch takes another one from the crowd at the funeral before moving along. Abilities & Powers Attacks * Kancho - Kancho's standard attack; he flies directly towards the opponents butt and jutts his fingers up it. * Go to Hell - Basically the same as Kancho's primary attack, only slightly more punishing. * Go to Heaven - Possibly, Kancho's most powerful attack; This time he locks onto his opponents rear end and after a few hand signals (much like the ones ninjas make), he jumps at his target. Kancho then starts spinning when he makes contact, making the attack extremely painful! Appearances *'Anime appearances': 61-62, 76 *'Manga appearances': 144 Trivia *By far, Kancho-kun is the smallest character (excluding any characters who are currently living inside of Bo-bobo) in the series, even smaller than Dengakuman. References Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire Category:Non-Humans Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains